War of the New Captains
by GunmaRacer624
Summary: The new captains have been selected to fill the spots of Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. Adam Shikurai, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Michael Hakaru are the Gotei 13's newest captains and they're ready to go to battle with the Arrancar. This is the War of the New Captains
1. The First Meeting

"Dude, get your ass up

"Dude, get your ass up!"

"I'm going shut the hell up it's 5 in the morning!"

"Actually it's nearly 10 now and get some manners."

"Same thing! You don't know what you're talking about Michael. I have manners."

Adam yelled back at his best friend and fellow captain, Michael. "Wait nearly 10, doesn't the meeting start at 10."

"You only seem to have manners in front of Head Captain Yamamoto and in front of very pretty girls and yes the meeting starts at 10." Michael answered back as he dumped water on his best friend, "Let's go Captain Nine, or we'll be late for the meeting"

"I'm coming already, you're always nagging on me, you know that Michael. It's so not cool for the captain of the 3rd company." Adam calls back as he's throwing on his _Haori _over his _shihakushō. _"Being a captain can be so annoying sometimes"

"Yeah sure so annoying, you're always complaining Adam. It's only been a month since you became a captain and you're already bored. Besides that, you barely became a captain so stop. Personally, I think Renji would have been a better choice." Michael said as they hurried out of the 9th company's barracks.

"Shut up dude. You're probably right on the complaining part, I really hate paperwork. I still don't understand why you had to come all the way to my barracks and wake me up. Why couldn't you let me be late for the meeting" Adam told Michael as they turned the corner that led to the Assembly Area.

"You should be thanking me man. I could have let you be late and embarrass yourself in front of your fellow captains at your first meeting, but no I didn't do that I came and woke you up. You're so ungrateful sometimes. Most of the Captains haven't warmed up to you after the incident at the bar. You shouldn't have drunk so much. Not mention, you can't even control your Bankai either. You nearly killed the Captains when we were watching you perform it."

"Whatever" Adam mumbled as the door to the Assembly Area opened.

"Welcome Captains of the 3rd and 9th companies: Michael Hakaru and Adam Shikurai." Head Captain Yamamoto boomed as they entered the hall of the Assembly Area. "It's about time we got started."

Adam and Michael assumed their positions among the Captains. Michael went to stand across from Soifon and next to the new Captain of the 5th company, Ichigo Kurosaki, while Adam went and stood across from Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and in between Captains Sajin Komamura and Kenpachi Zaraki.

Everyone knew Ichigo would replace Aizen. It was a no-brainer to anyone who knew what he could do, Ichigo was completely capable and he had the ability to perform Bankai.

"It's time we put a stop to the attacks in the human world" Yamamoto explained, "The Arrancar have been attacking the Soul Reapers that have been stationed in the human world. We have lost three soul reapers so far and we won't lose anymore is that understood. This needs to stop now!"

"Boring" Adam whispered. He was uninterested in anything that didn't have to do with him fighting or girls. He was the former 4th seat of the 11th company before he became Captain. He loved to fight, just like the rest of the 11th company. It was an awkward transition for Adam, going to the 9th company. For only being there a month he had seen some action. The 9th company was responsible for patrols in the human world, but since he became they had the 1oth company do the patrols. Adam thought Yamamoto was trying to ease him into the Captain's position.

"Shut up, Shikurai and listen!" Captain Komamura scolded Adam. Komamura was one of the Captains who thought Adam didn't deserve to be a captain. He thought Adam was irresponsible and to "friendly".

"Here we go again" Ichigo said as he watched the two Captains bicker at each other.

"Why don't you shut up Sajin?" Adam retorted his voice rising "You wanna go fox man? Bring it on!"

"Adam just give it up already. It's not worth it." Michael called from down the line. Michael knew that when anyone tried to prove that Adam wasn't strong enough or didn't deserve something it was on.

"If Fox man wants to say something he should say it." Adam yelled back.

"Captain Shikurai, stand down immediately!" Head Captain Yamamoto ordered, "You're out of line."

"Sorry sir, forgive me sir." Adam apologized calming down quickly as he heard Head Captain's order. Yamamoto was probably the only person that scared Adam.

"Now let us continue, shall we?" Head Captain asked with a hint of authority hidden in the question.

"Yes sir" All the Captains answered in unison.

"This needs to end." Head Captain begins again, "We need to put an end to the attacks immediately and I believe this can best be achieved if we send a specialized team to do this. That is why I am sending Captain Kurosaki and a team of his choice to the human world to stop these attacks. Do you have any objections Captain Kurosaki?"

"No" Ichigo replied.

"Alright, who do you wish to take with you to the human world Captain?" Head Captain asked.

"I want to take Assistant Captain of the 5th company Rukia Kuchiki, Assistant Captain Renji Abarai of the 6th company. I would also like to take Captain of the 3rd company Michael Hakaru and the Captain of the 9th company Adam Shikurai if they wish to come."

"I'm in" Michael said happy at the thought of going to the human world. Michael had always wanted to go, but wasn't on the patrol squads.

All the other captains turned and looked at Adam wondering what his reaction would.

"What the hell, it could be fun" Adam replied with a smile on his face, "Plus you never know when you're going to meet a hot girl so I'm in."

"Alright then it's settled Captains Kurosaki, Hakaru, and Shikurai prepare to leave for the human world immediately. You are to exterminate the problem and return."


	2. The Gate

"Adam do you always have to try and prove yourself in front of the other Captains? Is it absolutely necessary?" Michael asked as they turned away from the Assembly Area.

"Yes it is!" Adam replied, "They need to see that I'm not some punkass teenager! They treat me like I just became a soul reaper.

"They saw your _Bankai_. They know your power and they don't think you're a punk ass teenager, besides the rest of the Captains don't think of Captain Hitsugaya that way." His best friend reasoned.

"Yeah, but it's still annoying." Adam agreed with Michael. His friend was wise in these matters even though he was only a little bit older than himself.

"Okay, let's get ready, the gate is going to be opened in about three hours and we still have stuff to do." Michael told him. Michael was definitely right about this Adam still had piles of paperwork on his desk.

"Alright I'll see you later." Adam said as he turned to go back to his quarters. "This should be fun" Adam said to himself thinking about going to the human world.

"Talking to your self again Captain? It's not very healthy you know" an innocent voice called from the doorway as Adam sat down at his desk.

"Whatever Kiya", Adam mumbled as he leaned back in his chair. His Vice Captain had a habit of sneaking up on him, but whenever he yelled at her she made her face into a pout and then he just couldn't resist to smile.

"Nice to see you too Captain." Kiya sang cutely as she hopped over and sat in her Captain's lap. Kiya was very loose with everyone in the Company. This even included her Captain."I heard that you're going to the human world."

"Yeah what about it?" Adam asked. Adam always wondered how Kiya found out about things astonishingly quick. He guessed she probably used her girly charm in more ways than just a giggle.

"I just wanted to know how long you're going to be gone. I get lonely sometimes you know." The Vice Captain of the 9th company said with a pout on her face.

She was killing him with that face Adam thought to himself. "I'm sure you'll be fine while I'm gone." Adam answered trying to ignore the look on his Vice Captain's face. "Everything should go smoothly if you stick to my orders."

Kiya smiled,"You know I won't do that." She giggle at Adam's face. He knew what she said was true.

At that moment they were interupted by a Hell Buterfly that just floated in his office.

"It's time to go to the human world Captain Shikurai." The Hell Butterfly said while hovering up and down.

"I'm coming" Adam replied to the Hell Butterfly and then it floated away. "Time to go then"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kiya asked.

"No, you need to stay here and welcome the new recruits and they better be ready by the time I get back." Adam ordered Kiya while still being nice.

"Okay!" Kiya said and then she gave Adam a peck on the cheek and hurried out to the 9th company training area"

Adam always tried to figure that girl out but never could. He shrugged the idea off and hurried to the gate. "Damn" Adam shouted loud enough so that a couple members of his company looked at him. "I can't believe I almost forgot Kikashu." Adam thought to himself as he ran back to his quarters. That would've been one dumbass mistake. He ran in to the room and found his _zanpakutō _lying on his bed. "I don't know what the hell I'd do if I didn't have you Kikashu."

I don't know either a voice called as he ran toward the gate. Kikashu appeared next to him as he was running.

"Nice of you to finally show up Kikashu" Adam laughed as he ran up the hill toward the gate. His _zanpakutō _always doing something and rarely showed herself. She prefered to come out when she could have some fun.

"I don't just talk to anyone you know?" Kikashu giggled.

"Yeah I know" Adam replied,"You should have some fun on this trip."

"I know, I can't wait to take on some Arrancars." Kikashu exitedly giggled.

His _zanpakutō_ reminded him an awful lot of his Vice Captain. They both had that girly giggle and they both had the habit of spying on him. Which for Kikashu wasn't very hard considering she lived in his mind.

"You finally got here Captain Shikurai" a man called. Kikashu disappeared as soon as thje man spoke.

"Nice to see you too Captain Ukitake" Adam shouted back,"It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It has, now let's get down to buisness." Ukitake yelled back

"Late as always Adam." His best friend called.

"Early as always Michael" Adam replied back,"You're always here before I am."

"It's because I actually care." Michael shot back

"Let's go people we got things to do!" Ichigo called from the top of the hill

Adam turned and saw Ichigo at the top of the hill. Next to him stood his lovely Vice Captain.

"It's been awhile Captain Shikurai." Rukia called from next to her Captain.

"Looking beautiful as always Rukia" Adam said while letting his eyes wander up and down Rukia's body. This had become a habit for Adam when he looked at Rukia. He had always thought she was hot ever since he first saw her.

"Wipe the drool from your mouth Captain " a voice laughed from behind.

"Don't sneak up on me Renji. You might not look the same in the end."

"Is that a threat Adam?" Renji asked

"No, just a warning" Adam threw back at Renji getting a smile in return.

"Let's go people" Captain Ukitake said as the gate opened.

"Alright let's do this" Adam said as he and the others walked into the gate

--

"It feels good to be back home" Ichigo said as they entered into fresh air and blue sky of Karakura Town. The city hadn't changed at all since they last left it.

"Dude who is that hot ass girl down there?", Adam asked spotting a girl with a beautiful face and very dangerous curves..

"Not even one minute in the human world and he's already drooling over a girl. That's got to be a record or something." Michael commented watching his best friend go after the human girl.

"Is he talking about that girl right there?" Rukia asked pointing at a redheaded girl sitting next to a raven haired girl.

"Yeah why?" Michael asked curiously

Ichigo turned to look who his Vice Captain was pointing at. "You're kidding me right, he's going after Orihime!"

"I guess he is?" Rukia replied.


	3. The Arrival

It's been a while but I had school and stuff

It's been a while but I had school and stuff

Also I was stuck on Ideas but I finally got one so here we go

"Of all the girls in Karakura town he has to go after Orihime!" Ichigo said as he watched his fellow captain land by Orihime.

"Hello beautiful!" Adam sang as he landed in front of Orihime. The raven haired girl left just before he landed, but Adam wasn't really focused on her. No offense to the other girl but he liked a full figure.

"What?" the clueless Orihime asked as she looked at the guy in front of her. He was obviously a soul reaper even she could tell that by his black kimono.

The others landed next to Adam. "Sorry Orihime, he's a little untrained." Ichigo said as he walked up to her. It had been awhile since he saw Orihime. She hadn't changed honestly, but Orihime acted like it had been years since they last saw each other

"Ichigo! Where have you been?" The curvy red head asked. Orihime looked at Ichigo closely. He hadn't changed except for he had one of those white captain thingys.

"In the soul society where else would I be." Ichigo replied. God Orihime was so oblivious sometimes, but that's why he liked her.

"Oh! Okay I just wanted to know" Orihime said as she inspected the new people in the group.

"It's about time you got here Soul Reapers! I don't like to wait." Came a voice,"I was about ready to leave." Then out of nowhere a large arrancar appeared followed by two others. The first arrancar was huge, even bigger than Yammy. His mask covered his right eye. The one on his left was a girl that looked about Ichigo's age with bright purple hair and her amsk was like a hair piece.. The last arrancar was tall and skinny with his mask covering his mouth.

"Rukia, Renji prepare for an attack now!" Ichigo shouted orders as he pulled Zangetsu from his back. Ichigo had never seen these arrancar before. He had to expect the worst. "Zangetsu!" Ichigo released his _zanpakutō _getting ready for battle.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" Renji yelled transforming his katana into its familiar shikai form.

"Rukia, you protect Orihime, make sure nothing happens to her." Ichigo yelled taking position.

"I guess we should get ready too, Adam." Michael said as he unsheathed his _zanpakutō._

"Erupt, Koga" Michael yelled releasing his _zanpakutō _revealing a blood red and gray schimtar. Captain Hakaru's _zanpakutō _was the second strongest fire based weapon in the Soul Society next to the Head Captain's Ryujin Jakka.

"I think you're right Michael." Adam replied calmer than anyone had seen him in days. When a fight is about to happen Adam goes into a tranquil meditation preparing himself for battle.

"Float down from the Heavens and show us your beauty, Kikashu" Adam said as soon as he spoke the words a bright flash of light engulfed him and disappeared immediately. Adam stood holding a scythe like no other. Many believed that Rukia had the most beautiful _zanpakutō _in the Soul Society, but Kikashu could give Rukia's a run for its money.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen you release your sword Captain." Renji called. Adam didn't really like to release Kikashu that much. She got out of hand sometimes and hated being sealed again.

"Let's do this," Adam said getting into a fighting position.

"You think that will stop us, you're a dumbass. I am arrancar 79 Sai Ci. This girl to my left is arrancar 80 Ninaki and the man is arrancar 81 Tao. We are here to kill you!" Sai Ci laughed as he ran toward Ichigo.

"I am Captain of the 5th division Ichigo Kurosaki and there is no way in hell that's happening." Ichigo raised Zangetsu and yelled, "Getsuga Tenshou" the blast of power shot from his sword and went straight for Sai Ci.

"AHHHHHHH!" the arrancar screamed as the blast hit him full on, "AHHHH-HAHAHA. Fly, Dracono"

"What the hell?" Ichigo yelled as Sai Ci released his _zanpakutō._ The arrancar transformed in to giant dragon looking beast.

"It's over."

Please review!! I need feedback and ideas.

Sorry for the wait.


End file.
